


Talk About Owned

by CaptainStormChaser



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, I have all these half started masterpieces on my laptop but I post this instead, Murder, Oral Sex, Six gets revenge, femdom briefly, six plays dress up, this isn't really good reading, unless your kink is revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainStormChaser/pseuds/CaptainStormChaser
Summary: Courier Six completes a Gun Runner's Arsenal challenge and has a nice time in the process.





	Talk About Owned

The costume was what made it. Of course, she could have just as easily walked in with the salvaged and patched wasteland clothes she wore on the road, but then it would lose a little something.

A bonnet, from before the war that she'd found at some pawn shop in Freeside, just the wrong shade of pink to match the sundress and shoes. Makeup was a bit costly, but with the bounties she'd brought in, it wasn't impossible. Rouged cheeks, lips painted a dark red. She smirked into the mirror before exiting.

Boone was impassive as ever, merely straightening when it was clear they were leaving. Rex gave her a look, informing her with a single bark that the hat was a bad choice.

Victor operated the elevator for them.

Now, in the lobby of Tops, her eyes scanned the crowd. Her breath nearly caught when she caught sight of him. Checked suit and all, openly carrying a silver pistol. Her own weapons that she hadn't been able to hide had been confiscated, leaving only a couple of sidearms and a honed knife between her and Boone.

Benny's security team made to stop her as she approached. Sniper and cyborg dog prepared to defend. The leaders on either side called them up, sizing one another up.

She smiled pleasantly. “Benny, is it?” Six removed her bonnet, exposing the spiderweb of pale scarring spreading from her temple. Doc had done his best when she'd been all but dropped on his doorstep, but he was no miracle worker. The skin had had to be pieced back together, pinched in some places where there wasn't enough of her to put back. Her gaze was cold, but neutral. A gambler's face, though she'd never put a single cap towards cards or chance. “We have a lot to talk about.”

He was nervous to see her alive. Nervous to see her at all. Surrounded by Chairmen who would jump if Benny gave the word, she was at a disadvantage by all appearances. But it all boiled down to one thing: how much had she told House?

Pretty words got them up to the thirteenth floor, radio crooning some repetitive song as he nipped at her throat. His hands grasped her breasts, artless and self-serving. His cock pressed into her thigh, hips rocking for friction as he snaked one hand up her dress.

Six grabbed his tie, loosening it and using it to drag him to his bed.

He was enjoying himself, it appeared, despite his initial reluctance to get into bed with someone he'd tried to kill. Six did her part; she hurriedly undid Benny's belt, eager to get him out of that atrocious suit as soon as possible.

He removed his own jacket; Six wondered what might be in those deep pockets, exactly. Her nails clicked over the buttons of his shirt, revealing a firm chest beneath. She shoved his shirt over his shoulders, sitting up.

His hands had bunched her dress around her waist, greedily palming her ass as he knelt between her legs. He'd not ignored the revolver holstered in her garter, opening the chamber and letting the bullets fall onto the floor before the gun followed.

“Where were ya going with that?” He asked, slapping her on the flank, pulling her underwear down her thighs, and off her ankles.

Six bit her lip in what she knew to be an enticing manner. “A lady knows better than to walk the Strip without protection.” She redirected his attention, dragging his fly down in what must be agonizing slowness.

“And your dogs aren't enough?”

Six smiled. “Rex is the King's, first and foremost. If any of them decide to stab me in the back, I'd be at a disadvantage. And Boone…” she sighed. “He's a dear. Loyal, but shortsighted. Best if I'm able to take care of myself.”

“I'd take care of you.” Benny promised, with shocking sincerity. Six laughed.

“I'm sure you will.” She purred cheekily.

Her fingers hooked against his skin pushed his slacks and underclothes down enough for his cock to spring free, a soft hiss coming from between Benny's teeth. It was standing ready, flushed red and begging her attentions.

She focused instead on his neck again, biting and nipping while her hands spanned over his chest.

Benny gave a soft noise of complaint, grabbing again for her breasts.

Six laughed playfully, using thighs muscular from running to grab him about the hips and turn them over. Repositioned, his solid cock nestled in the crack of her ass, hot and impatient.

His hands she grabbed by the wrists, pushing them back until he got the idea and gripped the bed frame.

“I mean it.” Benny told her. “New Vegas ain't a place for pieces like you.”

“And how would you protect me?” Six asked, fingers working at the zipper on her dress. “I hope you aren't meaning to shoot me in the head again. Kills the mood.”

Benny wet his lips. “I have power. Not just on the Strip. With the Khans, and I've got House in my pocket.”

Six peeled the straps of her dress off her shoulders, dragging the heavy material over her head and letting it fall to the floor. She sat astride Benny's hips, bare. “What else can you do?” She breathed in challenge.

“Tit for tat, sweet cheeks.” He smirked up at her. “You've got nice charlies. Why not give 'em a little shake for the Ben-man?”

Six gave a sugary smile, masking her disgust. She cupped her breasts in her hands, lifting them up and letting them fall. They wobbled with the movement as she moved forward, shifting until she sat nearly atop Benny's collarbone. “Tat for tit.” She answered.

The man gave her an indulgent look before he obeyed her request, tilting his head forward. His mouth was hot on her, sucking and tonguing confidently, though inexpertly.

She hummed with pleasure as he rolled her clit between his lips, sucking it briefly. His tongue ventured lower, spearing her.

Six rocked into his mouth, groaning when he did something right. Her sighs seemed to spur him on, mouth working frantically to try to bring her off.

Her thighs tightened around his head, squeezing him just past the point of pain, forcing him deeper into her core. His nose was pressed up against her pubic mound, his breathing ragged as he struggled. Her fingers tightened in his scalp, bucking forward once, twice, gasping as orgasm overtook her.

His mouth continued its assault, wracking her with sensation until she forced him off.

Benny's lips were wet and red, breath labored. “Not bad, eh?”

Six laughed, wanting nothing more than to fall into an exhausted heap and let warmth and lethargy spread through her limbs. “Not bad at all.”

“Now, ah,” Benny twisted his hips to remind her of his own pleasure, of his neglected erection waiting behind her. “Don't suppose you've got anything? I'm fresh out.”

“Of course.” Six grinned wolfishly, thinking of her prize. “A lady always has protection.”

Set at ease, Benny relaxed as her weight shifted. Without unseating herself, Six rifled through their discarded clothes and the loose bullets from her revolver until she found her target tactfully stored in a pocket.

It was fairly heavy, smooth edges and flash.

Six leveled it at Benny, only a half inch away from his forehead. It was poetic, she thought. The same gun he'd shot her with, now turned on him.

His expression quickly sobered. “You might wanna rethink that, sweetheart.” He told her calmly. “This whole building will be out for blood. Even if you make it outside, House won't just let you walk away.”

Six laughed, a bit giddy at making it this far. Finally. “Mr. House? Who do you think sent me here, darling?”

Benny grinned at her, toothy and unkind. “You sold me out. Knew I shoulda had my boys finish the job the second you walked in here, fucking wasteland slut.”

She tilted her head, smiling condescendingly at him. “Don't look so sad, baby.” A thunderous click as she cocked the gun. “A bullet to the head is your idea of foreplay, after all.”

“I guess I'll see you in hell, puss-”

The apartment echoed, blood and brain splattering the wall and headboard.

A little even got onto Six's lips. She wiped it away with the back of her wrist.

She disentangled herself from the limp body, taking stock of herself. Alive, unharmed, and still warm with orgasm.

Six looked over the gun. Sleek, well cared for. Elegant lettering spelled out a sultry name. _Maria._ Not a bad weapon, all things considered. She might hang onto it for a while.

She returned to the checked suit jacket on the floor, searching its pockets until her fingers closed around something hard and cold.

It was silver-white, awfully unassuming. To lose one's life over something so small…

She held New Vegas in her hand, the Strip and Freeside and Novac and Boulder City and Goodsprings all hers.

Six washed the blood off her skin in the bathroom. She put her clothes back on and reloaded her revolver. She found only five of the bullets, but she wasn't concerned. She held the platinum chip firmly in her hand, determined not to release it until she got it back to House.

She had a 9 iron with his name on it.

A last look back to her would-be murderer's body, and she smiled before leaving the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> I have really no excuse for this.
> 
> I was so upset that I couldn't use my mad seduction skills to sleep with Benny AND kill him with Maria, so I wrote this.
> 
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
